


My Sins Haunt Me

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Soul to Soul [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: A fantasy soulmate AU… nuff said… or maybe not.





	My Sins Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a half-baked wip I’ve had sitting in my gdocs since March 2017. It’s probably never going to get past this stage so I’m giving up and posting it. It’s also the first thing I ever started writing for Brock/Darcy.  
> I haven’t tagged this as underage because even though Darcy’s only 12 in this, there’s absolutely no sexual stuff whatsoever. More on that in the end notes.  
> Also, titles suck. If you can think of a better one, let me know.
> 
> Finally, going to see Endgame in a little over an hour. *argh*

My Sins Haunt Me

 

* * *

 

 

As the fight broke out in the courtyard, the lingering members of the court scattered. The fight between the two small bands of mercenaries was the fourth one that week. Everyone would be glad when the armies finally left, Brock Rumlow thought as he watched from the balcony. His own troop was confined safely down in the barracks - they'd all been told no fighting under any circumstances, or they'd be tossed out with no pay at all.

With so many people gathered for the peace negotiations, tensions were high. Brock absentmindedly rubbed the leather brace that covered the marks on his forearm. He half hoped he never met his soulmate - no one deserved a mercenary captain with the kind of reputation that he had - but he could never quite give up the hope.

As the brawl intensified he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a trio of noble born girls huddling behind a statue and watching in fascination. He recognised Princess Margaret immediately but it took him a moment longer to recall the identities of the other two - one was the Lady Jane, betrothed to the eldest son of the Asgardian king, and the third was Lord Phillip’s ward. He hesitated for a moment - men of his station didn't mix with the noble born - and then with a muttered curse strode purposefully towards them. If Lord Coulson knew these girls had been in danger and he had done nothing, there was no way he would be safe from the lord's wrath.

“You shouldn't be here, it's not safe. You need to leave now,” he said bluntly, gaze jumping from girl to girl. “If Lord Coulson finds out you were here there'll be trouble.” He turned his attention to the princess. “Where are your guards, Your Highness?”

He was gratified to see that the princess at least had a modicum of sense, as a hint of fear crossed her face. She pointed down the hall.

“We snuck away,” she admitted. “We were bored.”

“Be that as it may, Highness,” he cast a glance behind him where the brawl was still raging, “you all need to go. Now.”

“Yes, Captain,” she said as she gathered her ladies around her.

“I only wanted to see what was happening,” the youngest one said to him as her friends started walking down the hall and he stiffened with shock. It was the girl he'd addressed his initial comment to. Coulson’s ward. Shit. He was a dead man.

“Darcy, come on,” Lady Jane hissed at the girl, who just stared back at him as she let her friend drag her away. 

Fuck.

* * *

 

“Jane, let go of my arm, you're hurting me,” Darcy complained to the older girl as she lost sight of the man who had just said the words branded across her belly. She'd never imagined that she'd be so young when she met her soulmate. Her godfather was going to be furious.

“Who was that man?” she asked as they hurried back to the women's quarters. 

“He's one of the mercenary captains Lord Coulson hired,” Peggy said.

“Oh crap,” Darcy said, ignoring Jane’s gasp of shock at her language. “I think I have a problem then.”

Her companions stopped and looked her.

“Why?” they asked in tandem. 

“He said my words,” Darcy replied.

Their mouths opened in shock. 

“What?” Peggy asked.

“Are you sure?” Jane demanded.

“Um - yes?” Darcy said, not sure how she should be feeling.

“Oh my lord, you are in so much trouble,” Jane breathed.

“Show us,” Peggy demanded.

“What?” Darcy stared at the older girl. 

Peggy looked around and then started walking quickly down the hallway. Jane and Darcy followed at a half run. It never failed to amaze Darcy at how Peggy could walk so quickly and yet still be so elegant and regal.

“If they’ve changed then you'll know for sure,” Peggy said as she pulled them into her rooms and locked the door behind them. “If we can't, then it's a false alarm and no one will die.”

“Die!” Darcy squeaked. 

“Take your dress off,” Peggy commanded.

“What?” Darcy squeaked again, but she turned around so Jane could start unthreading the laces of her bodice. 

Minutes later they were all staring at the words on her belly. No longer the grey of an unmatched Mark, the words were now black. It was Peggy that broke the silence.

“Well, fuck.”

* * *

 

Brock waited stoically in Coulson’s ante chamber. He had no idea if the girl would tell or not but even his own diminished sense of right and wrong told him that Lord Coulson needed to know. It was taking all his effort not to rub at his arm.

The door opened and he was shown in to the study where Lord Coulson was studying a  map of the country.

“Captain Rumlow, how can I help you?” Coulson didn’t turn around.

“It's about the brawl earlier, my Lord.”

“I didn't think any of your men were involved in this one?” Coulson stated.

“They weren't. It's something else. I was watching from the balcony when I happened to notice that the Princess and two of her companions were watching.”

It wasn't often that anyone heard Lord Coulson swear, so Brock considered himself privileged. 

“I take it you sent them away?” 

“I did but that’s not why I’m here.”

Coulson straightened and turned around. “If you sent them away then what’s the problem?”

“Your ward.”

Coulson swore again, and Brock wondered what kind of mess he'd ended up in if such a small girl could cause a man like this so much… pain? Tension? Exasperation?

“What did she do? Spit it out, man. I don't have all day.”

Brock didn't say anything, just removed the brace and held his arm out.

His probably soon-to-be-former employer gave him a probing look before walking over and looking at his arm.

He knew the exact moment that Coulson realised what he was telling him, as his face froze and then settled into cool blankness.

“She's twelve years old.”

“I don't fuck children,” Brock growled, (and he only half lied to himself here, because no, he had no interest whatsoever in the skinny flat-chested girl child he just met, but soon enough she would grow and change and well, he'd always been careful not to ask about that sort of thing in the brothels. As long as they looked old enough...) 

Coulson’s face hardened.

“Never speak like that regarding my goddaughter again.”

Brock wisely didn't mention the word soulmate as Lord Coulson stalked over to the door and wrenched it open. He spoke briefly to someone in the next room and then shut the door again.

“I've sent for her,” he said.

“Do you think that's wise?” Brock asked.

“Nothing about this is wise,” the other man said, rubbing at his temple. “But I have a duty, and there are laws. We do this properly, and then…” Coulson looked over at Brock and his face hardened. “I made a promise to her parents before she was even born. I have to keep her safe. Can you tell me that she'd be safe with you? Even if she was old enough?”

He took a moment to consider everything that Coulson has just said, and realised he had a question. 

“Who were her parents?” He'd heard rumours about Coulson’s ward - everyone had, but no one knew for sure. He figured he had the right to ask now.

“If people know who her parents were, she'll be in danger.”

“Everyone's in danger. That's never going to change.”

“How old are you, Captain?”

“Twenty four,” Rumlow replied.

“How did you end up a sword for hire so young?” Coulson asked.

Brock shifted uneasily. He’d tried hard to distance himself from his birth after he’d found out the truth but there was no way to avoid honesty here.

“My parents were Hydra.”

He could see the surprise on Coulson’s face as he turned to fully face him.

“You’re joking.”

“No, sir,” Brock replied. “But I’ve put it behind me.”

Coulson’s expression was intent now, and he sat down again. “24…” he muttered. “Not quite old enough-” He looked up again and Brock’s uneasiness increased.

“Were you there the day the castle fell?” Coulson asked.

Brock nodded. “At the beginning. All the children were sent to safety,” he remembered. “I didn't want to go. Wanted to fight with the rest of them but they wouldn't let me. Said I was too young to die for nothing.” He hadn't thought about that day in years.

“What do you remember of the leaders of the Hydra?” Coulson asked next.

Brock shrugged. “Not a lot. The general didn’t have much to do with the day to day stuff. And he never involved himself with the kids. He left all that to his lieutenants.”

“And what do you remember about them?” Coulson prodded.

Brock took a deep breath as he considered this question. “They were legends. Barnes taught me how to wield a sword after my father died.”

“And what about his soulmate? What about the Black Widow?” The look on Coulson’s face had changed - more expectant, as though he already knew the answer to this question.

Brock couldn't help smiling. “She terrified everyone. We all kept out of her way unless she was teaching us how to fight.”

The grin on Coulson’s face had definitely tones of evil. “Remember that when you meet her daughter properly then,” he said as he walked away.

Brock spent the next ten minutes wondering if this was his sins come back to haunt him. As a boy, even the mere mention of Natalia Romanova caused icy cold terror to course through his veins. 

If his new soulmate was really her daughter, he was more screwed than he'd thought. 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a few half-baked head-canons for this au, which is one reason it’s never progressed past this stage...  
> -Bucky and Nat were undercover in/about to defect from the mercenary group known as Hydra. Darcy is their daughter, born the night the Hydra castle was overrun. Both her parents died in the battle.  
> -Alexander Pierce is the leader/general of Hydra  
> -He’s probably behind the war that’s vaguely alluded to in the beginning  
> -the laws regarding soulmates are probably very complicated - especially as leadership changes during the war has probably affected them a lot depending on who’s in charge and how big a dick they are  
> -Brock’s gonna forfeit whatever lingering shitty laws are involved for an underage match like his and Darcy’s  
> -but he’s also going to insist that she’s trained to defend herself why he goes away to become a better person and wait for her to grow up  
> -this is basically his second chance at a good life  
> -I haven’t figured out the reunion bit but it could involve her kidnapping
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
